


С тобой

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Rimming, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы вернуть Баки память, Стив соглашается на ритуал целителей из Асгарда, который в обмен заберет все то, что Стиву дала сыворотка. Почти все...</p>
            </blockquote>





	С тобой

**Author's Note:**

> НедоСкинни!Стив XD *прастити* ИМХО, ООС Стива только в постели.  
> Посвящается пошляку-Стиву... Хватит уже быть фиялкой, хочешь секса - бери дело в свои руки! Ну и Another01 и Little_Sammy, которые меня попинывали ^___^

Ради Баки Стив был готов на все. Именно поэтому все сложилось так, как сложилось. И Стиву было абсолютно плевать на других, ведь он наконец-то был счастлив.

Как только удалось привести Зимнего Солдата к врачам Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы того наконец уже оставили в покое, Капитан принялся искать решения их проблемы в любом другом месте, потому что понимал – обычные врачи мало что смогут сделать после нескольких десятков лет заморозок и стираний памяти. Помощь пришла, как говорится, откуда не ждали.

Однажды вечером на площадке балкона на этаже Роджерса в башне Мстителей, куда тот переехал по условию Фьюри – только после этого он разрешил им с Барнсом встречаться без постоянного наблюдения, оставляя безопасность Капитана на Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а и совесть самого национального героя, - полыхнуло, и из вихря молний и радужного сияния вышагнул Тор.

Оказалось, что он был в курсе происходящего на Земле и переговорил с целителями из Асгарда. Тор, как и сам Стив, не особо вникал в подробности ритуала, который им предложили наилучшим решением. Быстро утонув во всей эзотерической терминологии, которой сыпали целители, Роджерс задал единственно верные мучающие его вопросы: безопасно ли это и какова вероятность благоприятного исхода, ведь они с Баки не были асами. Целители заверили его, что все будет в порядке, а вероятность сбоя умещалась по земным меркам в одну тысячную процента. Но главным условием было соблюдение равновесия, а значит Стиву придется расстаться с тем, что дала ему сыворотка для того, чтобы к Баки вернулась память о прежних временах, ведь чтобы что-то получить, нужно что-то отдать. На такое он был готов пойти. 

В результате почти суток, проведенных на грани сознания в просторной зале, окуриваемой десятком огромных лампад и освещаемой неверным пламенем факелов, Роджерс проснулся в своей постели в башне с дичайшей головной болью. Не совсем осознавая происходящее, он еле как доплелся до ванной комнаты, налил в стакан воды, запил захваченную из аптечки таблетку и только после этого поднял взгляд в зеркало. На него смотрели его собственные голубые глаза, но с уже почти позабытого, вытянутого лица. Тонкая шея, выпирающие ключицы, тонкие руки – все это было до боли знакомым и таким же ненавистным. Только бы Джеймсу стало лучше – Стив готов всю оставшуюся жизнь вновь бороться с астмой, сердечными и прочими недомоганиями. 

Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. оповестил Капитана о том, что в Щ.И.Т.е собирают экстренное совещание. Найдя для себя более менее держащуюся на нем одежду, Стив двинулся на встречу своей судьбе. Разумеется, никого он о своих планах не предупредил, ведь не хотел тратить время на пустые попытки его отговорить. Сам Роджерс порой был до жути упрям, особенно, когда дело касалось благополучия его близких.

Появление Стива на базе произвело фурор. Люди на его пути просто застывали с открытыми ртами, не в силах перестать пялиться на изменившегося Кэпа. В зале, где проходило совещание, повисла мертвая тишина. Первым обрел дар речи Фьюри:

\- Дааа, это многое объясняет… - После чего уже обычным голосом оповестил всех Мстителей о том, что сержант Барнс показал значительные улучшения. Он вспомнил свою довоенную жизнь, а так же частично начал вспоминать то, что делал, будучи Зимним солдатом. На взволнованный возглас Роджерса успокоил его – Джеймс воспринимает эти воспоминания словно кинофильм, как тот объяснил врачам. Он понимает, что это сделал он, но какая-либо эмоциональная окраска в этих воспоминаниях отсутствует, поэтому ему проще адаптироваться к ним, отстраняясь от произошедшего.

После этого настало время объясниться Стиву. С помощью Тора и некоторых бумаг, которые по просьбе громовержца составили целители, он объяснил, с чем связано его состояние и состояние Баки. Тони неверяще качал головой, Брюс уткнулся в бумаги, разбираясь в витиеватых формулировках непривычных к общению с другой расой целителей, Наташа молча и понимающе смотрела на Капитана, а Клинт ухмылялся. Встав со своего места, он протянул Роджерсу руку. Тот непонимающе ответил на рукопожатие.

\- Торжественно передаю тебе звание талисмана нашей команды, - с серьезным лицом проговорил он, а после покатился со смеха, вслед за расхохотавшимся Стивом. Остальные Мстители присоединились, хотя для того, чтобы уложить новые обстоятельства у себя в голове, им явно понадобится не один день. 

Стива перевели на работу в штабе – Роджерс был превосходным тактиком и стратегом, быстро обучался работе с компьютерами, даже попросил Наташу начать обучать его хакерскому делу. Но все же большинство своего времени он проводил с Баки.

Да, именно с Баки. Тот момент, когда посветлевший лицом сержант сгреб его в объятия с тихим: «Стиви…» и тихо заплакал на его плече, Роджерс будет хранить в своей памяти до самого последнего момента.

Теперь уже на пару они проходили обследования у врачей. И результаты удивили всех. Как оказалось, Стив не потерял все, что ему дала сыворотка. Он потерял лишь приставку «сверх». Ни астма, ни хронический бронхит, ни какие-либо другие заболевания к нему не вернулись. Состояние его тела тоже было намного лучше, чем до сыворотки, просто на фоне литых мышц и кубиков пресса даже самый подтянутый живот смотрелся бы слабо. Тем не менее сейчас Роджерс был обыкновенным двадцатипятилетним парнем, ростом метр восемьдесят, с подтянутой фигурой, а благодаря давно уже укоренившейся привычке к тренировкам и утренней пробежке – очень даже спортивным, и быстро восстановил былую сноровку к ближнему бою с перерасчетом на новые вес тела, скорость и силу ударов. Вместе с Клинтом пристрастился к акробатике и гимнастике.

Только вот вину, вечным, казалось, фоном поселившуюся в глазах лучшего друга, он не мог преодолеть. До войны они с Баки были близки физически, несмотря на сороковые и всеобщее осуждение однополых отношений. В то время они оба просто уже не видели выхода из этой словно бы зависимости друг от друга, которая отравляла их жизнь ровно до того момента, пока оба ей не поддались. После именно в ней они черпали свои силы, смелость, желание жить, желание что-то изменить – как в обычной жизни, так и уже на войне.

Теперь же Джеймс все так же обнимал его, трепал за волосы, звал гулять, но ни в какую не соглашался на спарринги и прятал металлическую руку любыми доступными способами. Доходило до смешного: однажды Бак вышел из душа в одном полотенце, рассчитывая, что Стива еще нет. Но Роджерс уже вернулся. Удивленный Барнс в мгновение ока сорвал с себя полотенце и обмотал им металлическую конечность, прикрывая пах другой рукой. Это же был один из тех случаев, когда Капитан вновь попытался соблазнить Джеймса, прижался к его обнаженной коже, сдерживая смех, потянулся к губам, но сержант вывернулся и буквально сбежал в спальню. Когда Стив туда вошел, Бак был одет и застегнут на все пуговицы. Взбешенный Роджерс круто развернулся на пятках и ушел из башни. Всю ночь он гулял по паркам, чуть ли ни полгорода прошел, чтобы, вернувшись наутро, застать Барнса спящим около дверей лифта прямо на полу. Злиться на любимого долго Стив не умел, да после таких сцен и не хотел. А вот секса хотел. Сильно.

Изменившееся тело и метаболизм молодого организма требовали своей доли телесных удовольствий, особенно в свете предыдущего жесткого целибата. По-хорошему Бак не поддавался, и Роджерс решил играть грязно – не зря ведь он считался одним из лучших стратегов Щ.И.Т.а?

На очередном разборе завершенной миссии Стив возблагодарил всех богов скопом за то, что Наташа была самой понимающей женщиной на свете. Внимательным взглядом отметив, как Роджерс скосил глаза на Барнса, заняв ее обычное место за столом, она медленно, чтобы только Кэп понял, кивнула и заняла другое кресло. Остальные были не столь наблюдательны, и Стив медленно выдохнул. Пока все шло хорошо. Подождав пять минут, пока все присутствующие наверняка не были увлечены речью Фьюри, он положил ладонь Барнсу на колено. Тот дернулся. Ощутимо. Криво улыбнувшись на обращенные к нему недоуменные взгляды, он вновь постарался сосредоточиться на голосе полковника, но нахальная ладонь и не думала убираться. Скосив глаза, он отметил абсолютно безмятежное лицо Роджерса, но он знал его достаточно давно, чтобы явственно увидеть тень вызова. Твою мать. Очевидно, его любовник не собирался сдаваться так просто.

Пока юркая ладонь медленно двигалась от колена к его паху, Бак судорожно искал выход из сложившейся ситуации, но так его и не находил. Чертов Роджерс все просчитал – его действия были незаметны для остальной части команды, но если бы Барнс привлек к себе внимание снова, попытавшись отстраниться… Мда… Сержант не хотел проверять, до какой степени он мог бы покраснеть в этом случае. Поэтому оставалось одно – терпеть.

А ловкие пальцы уже мягко, но многозначительно, шуровали в районе ширинки. Плотные брюки армейского кроя в любом случае скрыли бы эрекцию, но… Черт, Бак не собирался себя обманывать – ему было до боли, до звезд перед глазами, до долбанных бабочек в животе приятно, он так давно хотел вновь почувствовать Стива, обласкать его, позволить этим умелым рукам делать с ним все, что их хозяину придет в голову. Но вместе с тем он ненавидел себя. Ненавидел до дрожи, потому что такой Стив – худощавый, хрупкий, равный ему по росту, - он нравился Барнсу куда больше того широкоплечего громилы, с которым, как казалось Джеймсу, у него не было ничего общего. Был Стиви – его маленький друг, любимый парень, тот, кто видел его неудачи и победы, кого он спасал из уличных драк, а потом они замазывали друг другу ссадины, сидя на прогретом за день солнцем крыльце. А был Капитан Америка – рослый мужчина, прорвавшийся в одиночку на базу Г.И.Д.Р.ы, вызволивший его на свободу, раз за разом побеждавший своих врагов, смелый, безжалостный и… непередаваемо далекий. 

Бак головой понимал, что они – это один и тот же человек, прикрывал его спину, улыбался и подкалывал. Но душа болела за того мальчика, которому был нужен Баки, ведь Капитану Америке он на самом деле не был нужен, у Капитана Америки была целая команда…

А теперь по его же, Барнса, вине тот все это потерял. Потерял возможность вести людей за собой, быть настоящим героем, а не сидеть за этими бумажками, выстраивая все новые и новые планы операций, проверяя отчеты и занимаясь прочими, скучными, как он сам считал, вещами. 

Все это и не давало Джеймсу возобновить отношения со Стивом в прежнем ключе. И вот теперь новое испытание. Которое, Баки чувствовал, ему уже не пройти. Тело предательски реагировало на все манипуляции Роджерса, оставляя от самообладания сержанта жалкие ошметки. Еле сохранив обычное выражение лица до конца совещания, Барнс вылетел из зала как только представилась возможность, добежал до ближайшей неиспользуемой каюты и прислонился пылающим лбом к холодному железу каркаса.

\- Баки… - охрипший голос оказался совсем рядом. Сержант вздрогнул и затравленно оглянулся на запершего за собой дверь Роджерса.

\- Зачем ты все это делаешь, Стив? Я… Я не могу… Это же из-за меня ты все потерял! – сорвался Барнс на крик. – Ты так хотел пойти в армию, воевать, стать настоящим героем, а я… Черт! Я и тогда не мог на тебя смотреть, ты был таким… таким другим. Уже не моим. Но ты был счастлив, ты делал то, что хотел! А теперь? Теперь ты и это потерял, лишь бы вернуть мне чертову память, Стив! Как… как ты можешь меня любить?.. – беспомощно выдохнул он, озвучивая самый главный вопрос, не дававший ему спокойно есть, спать, жить, в конце концов!

\- Так ты поэтому от меня бегал? – Сказать, что Роджерс был ошарашен – ничего не сказать. – Баки, да я ведь это все делал только ради тебя, чтобы с тобой быть! Неужели не видишь? Я ведь на участие в эксперименте согласился, лишь бы за тобой следом на войну попасть! На базу прорывался, чтобы о тебе узнать – жив ли ты еще или уже… - Не справившись с голосом, Капитан затих, прикрыл глаза рукой. До Барнса долетел тихий всхлип. На деревянных ногах он подошел к Роджерсу и отвел его руку. На сержанта воззрились два сапфира, окруженные набежавшей влагой.

\- Я ведь с тобой хотел быть. Неважно где, когда, только лишь бы с тобой… А когда ты… Когда я тебя не поймал… Я умер там. Вместе с тобой.

До Джеймса потихоньку начало доходить то, как воспринимал эту ситуацию Стив. И Бак мог сколько угодно себя винить, имея собственную точку зрения, но сейчас логичность суждений Роджерса была очевидна. Все произошедшее словно предстало для него в новом свете. И собственная отчужденность теперь казалась худшим решением, которое только мог принять в этой ситуации Барнс.

Притянув Роджерса в объятия, он зашептал ему на ухо:

\- Прости… Я… Я не понимал. Думал, не нужен теперь тебе. Ты ведь вон какой, зачем тебе защитник? Ты ведь сам всю страну защищал. Стив, я…

Капитан с тихим: «Шшш…» накрыл его губы пальцами, снова встречаясь взглядами. Баки поцеловал подушечки, прижатые к его рту. Со следующим выдохом парни бросились навстречу друг другу, целуясь до крови, сжимая до синяков, выстанывая, рыча и срывая друг с друга одежду. Наконец Барнс немного пришел в себя. Неудовлетворенное желание жгло изнутри, легкие, казалось, сейчас просто разорвутся, а сердце выпрыгнет из груди, сведенные пальцы никак не хотели разжиматься, чтобы выпустить того, кто сейчас был в их власти.

\- Стиви, черт, нельзя… Я же… Я делаю тебе больно… Нельзя…

\- Можно… - принимаясь покусывать ухо любовника, выдохнул со стоном Стив. – Я худой, да… Но… Бооооже, я здоров, я просто… Я хочу так… Сильно, резко… Баааакиии, ты мне нужен, сейчас, всегда… Баааак, возьми меня, ну же!!!

Негнущимися пальцами вытащил из кармана едва держащихся на нем штанов бутылек смазки и вручил его ошалевшему Барнсу. Тот потемневшими глазами посмотрел на смазку, потом на буквально висевшего на нем Роджерса, а потом в его голове наконец-то щелкнуло.

Можно. Он сам хочет.

Дальше уже сложно было различить, кто где. Баки отчетливо помнил, с каким остервенением Капитан сдирал с себя оставшуюся одежду. В следующее мгновение уже Барнс прижимал Стива к стене, приподняв над полом, а тот держался за его шею, обвив ногами его бедра, и громко и пошло стонал, чувствуя два пальца, быстро скользящие в нем.

\- Хватит… Бак, прекрати, хочу твой член в себя, Бак, давай, Бак, засади мне, Бак-Бак-Бак…

Бешеный шепот на ухо добил ошметки выдержки сержанта – с размаху он насадил извивающееся в его объятиях тело на свой каменный стояк, чувствуя, как мышцы ануса конвульсивно сжались. Роджерс вжался лицом между шеей и плечом Барнса.

\- Стиви… Стив, черт, прости… Ах…

\- Наконец-то.

Одно слово, счастливое лицо, окончательно поплывший взгляд – Капитан поднял голову и теперь смотрел прямо Джеймсу в глаза. А потом потянулся за очередным поцелуем. 

Дальше уже каждый осознавал происходящее довольно смутно – стоны, крики, укусы, засосы, руки, стискивающие до синяков, бешенная пульсация крови, словно они стали единым организмом, море удовольствия от любого действия партнера, даже легкое соприкосновение губ в попытке настоящего поцелуя в горячке совокупления уже разносило по всему телу искры наслаждения. Оргазм пришел неожиданно, ярко и длился долго. Только благодаря былой выучке Баки смог устоять на ногах и удержать Стива, будучи на грани потери сознания от пережитого. Сам же Роджерс тоже не мог похвастаться вменяемостью – еще минут пять он просто расцеловывал лицо любовника, прежде чем сумел хоть немного отпустить его от себя, чтобы наконец повалиться на голый матрас. Даже отдыхая, они уже не могли находиться далеко друг от друга – Баки сначала облапал Капитана всеми конечностями, а потом и вовсе, как в былые времена, перетащил его целиком на себя. Теперь Стив был выше и тяжелее, но Барнсу было абсолютно плевать – внутри ровный, тихий жар расходился от сердца по всему телу, придавая сил, растворяя последние остатки неуверенности.

Был поздний вечер, когда они быстро преодолели парковку, усаживаясь в машину с целью как можно быстрее попасть домой. Сил разорвать сплетенных рук ни Баки, ни Роджерс не нашли, словив очередную порцию шокированных взглядов агентов. На которые, впрочем, им было глубоко плевать.

Попав домой, парни по очереди приняли душ. За все это время никто не произнес ни слова. Стив уже ждал Барнса, обнаженный, он мягко стянул с бедер того полотенце, подвел к кровати и заставил опуститься на нее. Сначала он оглаживал Джеймса взглядом. Пробегал по изгибу шеи и грудных мышц, по шраму, соединяющему живое и мертвое, по прокачанному прессу и слегка потяжелевшему члену в обрамлении темных волос. Подтолкнув любовника ближе к изголовью, уселся на постели сам. Проделал весь этот же путь кончиками пальцев, но с живота перешел на внутреннюю сторону бедра, затем обвел указательными пальцами коленные чашечки и только потом вернулся к паху, ладонью накрывая подрагивающей от все больше приливающей крови ствол, затем поддел яички, перекатил упругий мешочек, слегка отполз назад, улегся на живот и носом провел вдоль внушительно лежащего на бедре полувставшего пениса.

Баки понял молчаливую просьбу любовника и теперь расслабился под изучающими прикосновениями, давая время познакомиться с собой вновь, наслаждаясь пробирающей до самого нутра дрожью, ощущая медленно поднимающуюся плоть.

А Стив не мог насытиться. Ему было мало видеть, мало касаться этого нового-старого Баки, он хотел больше, он до слез хотел забраться к нему под кожу, стать его неотделимой частью, снова чувствовать, как прежде…

\- Баааакиии… - хныкающее протянул он и резко вобрал в рот возбужденный ствол. Несколько движений – и в следующий миг Роджерс уже сидел на бедрах сержанта и медленно насаживался еще влажной дыркой на окончательно вставший член.

Не ожидавший подобного, Барнс громко простонал и подхватил Стива под бедра, помогая удержать вес и постепенно принять весь пенис.

\- Что ж ты делаешь, мой маленький… Мой хороший… Сладкий мой… Боооже, если бы ты только знал…

\- Знал что? – Насадившись полностью, Роджерс мутными глазами смотрел на Бака.

\- Что делал со мной всегда… Хрупкий, тощий… Ты доводил меня до невменяемости… Мне хотелось часами брать тебя… Чтобы ты хныкал подо мной, уже не в силах сдержаться, чтобы дырка твоя не закрывалась уже, чтобы плакал уже, но все равно просил еще… Просил мой член… 

\- Баааак… - протянул Стив, отрывая металлическую ладонь сержанта от своей ягодицы и поднимая ее на уровень лица.

Где-то на периферии сознания тот испугался, что Роджерс сейчас обидится, даст ему в морду и уйдет. Но тот лишь вновь заставил его потерять голову, медленно, абсолютно порнушно втянув в свой рот два его пальца и принялся с хлюпаньем облизывать.

\- Пометь меня. Хочу стать твоим. Полностью, – покачивая бедрами на каждой паузе, выдал Стив, закатил глаза и принялся бешено скакать на пронзающем его члене, громко выстанывая пошлости прямо в губы Барнса.

А тот просто озверел. Видя такую доступность, такое откровенное желание, как Роджерс выгибался, подставляясь, Баки накинулся на него, опрокидывая спиной на постель, без разбору расцвечивая шею засосами.

\- Да, Боже, Баки, да-да-да, ещеооо!!!

Подстегнутый незаглушенными вскриками Стива, его ответными движениями, просьбами, он схватил металлической рукой оба запястья Роджерса, фиксируя руки над его головой, и принялся медлено, с оттяжкой толкаться в распластанное под ним тело. Шлепки яиц о ягодицы, казалось, были слышны по всему этажу.

\- Что «еще», Стив? А? Давай. Скажи. Мой. Сладкий. Мой. Узкий. Моя. Шлюшка.

На последнем слове Стив замер, поймал взгляд любовника и спокойным голосом ответил:

\- Выеби меня как следует. Хочу чувствовать тебя в себе весь следующий день. Хочу, чтобы все смотрели на меня и видели, чей я. 

Озвученное заставило Баки взять просто нечеловечески бешеный темп, упиваясь видом выгнувшегося в спине и взвывшего на одной ноте Роджерса. Пальцами живой руки он вцепился в бледную кожу бедра, точно зная, что наутро там проявятся темные пятна – его знак. Резкие сокращения дырочки на его члене подсказали, что Стив сейчас кончит. Барнс не сбавил темпа, отпустил руки любовника, подхватил его под задницу, приподнимая над постелью, просто насаживая на свой каменный стояк, раз за разом тараня набухшую простату, а потом отпустил себя, обильно кончая следом, обрушиваясь на него всем телом, придавливая сверху.

Через пару минут дыхание пришло в норму, и сержант, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках, оглядел распростертое перед ним тело. Нежная, белая кожа была покрыта уже начавшими проявляться засосами и синяками, губы были до неприличия опухшими, а глаза из-под век – хитрыми и все еще взбудораженными. Не выходя из растраханной дырочки, Баки медленно покачивал тазом, вновь возбуждаясь, тем временем покусывая и посасывая соски любовника, заставляя того хныкать и извиваться – после оргазма Стив был слишком чувствителен и внутри, и снаружи. Но сильно рьяно он не протестовал, скорее для вида – внутренне он наслаждался всеми этими силой, вниманием, животным желанием, что пробудил в своем любовнике. А боль и вовсе была необычайно сладка, особенно осознанием того, вследствие чего она была получена. 

Постепенно оба были вновь в полной готовности. Но теперь же зверь внутри Барнса желал насладиться своим трофеем. Мужчина, все так же оставляя бедра Стива на своих, наклонился вперед, закрывая своим телом тело любовника, оперся на локти, прикасаясь влажной кожей груди к раскрасневшимся, обласканным горошинам, затем медленно опустил голову, утыкаясь губами под ухо Роджерса, с удовольствием втягивая в свои легкие смесь запахов шампуня и пота, делая первый толчок. Со стороны казалось, будто Баки – это волна, постепенно накрывающая Стивена с головой. И тот был совсем не против утонуть в ней. 

Этот раз не был похож на предыдущие. В этот раз Джеймс не разрывал объятий, двигался кожа к коже, вальяжно, глубоко, заставляя анус хлюпать остатками спермы, которой еще не удалось вытечь. Роджерс замер, притиснулся к Баки, обвил его плечи руками, время от времени проводя ногтями по спине или сжимая упругую кожу ягодиц любовника. Приближаясь к пику, он ухватил ладонь Барнса и расположил ее на своей шее. 

Снова поняв его без слов, Джеймс слегка стиснул руку, накрыл губами губы и сделал два движения на члене Стива, срываясь в оргазм следом.

В этот раз Стив кончал долго, отпустивший его губы Баки дал ему наконец-то сделать вдох, который второй волной оргазма прокатился по уже содрогающемуся телу. Своим весом Барнс удерживал бьющегося в экстазе любимого, потом медленно выскользнул из все равно пытающейся сжаться дырочки, какое-то время заворожено наблюдая, как его сперма вытекает на простынь, как развороченные края пытаются стянуться, а затем мягко промокнул растянутый анус чистым краем простыни и откатился на сухую часть кровати, притягивая уже засопевшего Роджерса ближе к себе.

Утром Баки Стива в постели не застал – тот шумел чем-то на кухне. Принимая душ, Барнс сто раз пожалел, что позволил себе такую грубость. Ну здоровый он, ну и что? Все равно ведь тоненький, бледный… От воспоминаний о том, как этот «тоненький и бледный» вчера выгибался на его члене и «цвел» зацелованными губами и вспухшими сосками, член реагировал бурно, поэтому, быстро закончив с водными процедурами, сержант вышел в комнату.

Стив стоял в одних трусах перед ростовым зеркалом и оглаживал себя, рассматривая отражение. Медленно проводил самыми кончиками пальцев по каждой отметине, облизывал губы, а другой рукой сжимал пах. Поймал взгляд Баки в отражении.

В этот раз получилось как и в первый после разморозки – быстро и грубо. Барнс повалил парня на кровать на колени, уткнул лицом в постель, сдернул трусы и с размаху ввинтился языком во все еще алое, чуть припухшее колечко мышц. Обалдел, чувствуя соленый привкус, на пробу провел пальцем внутрь-наружу – так и есть, в Стиве все еще была его сперма. 

С гортанным рыком он всадил член в гостеприимную дырку и начал ебать – по-другому не скажешь, - Роджерса так, словно до этого они не занимались всю ночь сексом. Одной рукой сгреб волосы на затылке в кулак, другой уперся в постель, и безудержно таранил охающего, вскрикивающего и причитающего: «Да-да-да, вот так, вот так, глубже, да, не останавливайся» Стива. Кончив, он перевернул его на спину, пропустил его член до самой глотки и принялся сглатывать теплую сперму.

Так потекли дни за днями. Капитан стал меньше носить костюм с галстуком, больше стандартную форму, снял часы… И лишь какое-то время спустя Бак понял, почему – воротничок рубашки и ремешок часов скрывали засосы и ссадины, которые теперь Роджерс буквально умолял оставлять по всему его телу. Сказывалась ли их вечная прежняя осторожность, тоска по Барнсу или общее одиночество – Джеймс не знал, но раз Капитан просил его, он не мог отказать. 

В очередной рабочий день его вызвали в кабинет директора.

Войдя в знакомое помещение, Баки удивился – помимо самого Ника здесь были Тони, Клинт, Наташа и Сэм.

\- Сержант Барнс, мы хотим поговорить с вами по поводу вашего недопустимого поведения, - начал, как старший, Фьюри.

\- Не понял, - честно ответил тот.

\- Мы поняли, что вы с Капитаном состоите в отношениях, хотя на вашем месте было бы не лишним официально проинформировать вышестоящее начальство об этом. Также мы все знаем, чем взрослые, половозрелые люди занимаются друг с другом. Но то, как именно вы это делаете, заставляет нас все больше и больше беспокоиться.

Барнс начал понимать, куда клонится весь этот разговор.

\- Да хватит уже с ним тут раскланиваться! – вспыхнул Тони. – Какого черта ты делаешь со Стивом? Он вечно весь в синяках, на запястьях полосы, сидит как палку проглотивший!

\- Джеймс, так же нельзя… Посмотри на него, он ведь такой… хрупкий, - присоединился к Тони Сэм.

Наташа и Клинт сохраняли молчание. Приглядевшись к их лицам, Джеймс понял, что они сами до конца не знали, как и он, о чем будет разговор. Нат едва заметно качала головой из стороны в сторону, а Клинт возвел очи горе.

\- Бля, и из-за этого вы дернули меня с полигона? – спросил он, переводя взгляд с Тони на директора и обратно.

\- А что, жизнь Стива для тебя уже не важна? – подскочил к нему миллиардер. – А если… если этот извращенец его однажды придушит или что-то еще?

\- Тони, прекрати! Что за чушь ты несешь? Ты правда думаешь, что это у них не по согласию? – У Нат просто отпала челюсть. – Проснись и пой! Ладно, Баки, но ты думаешь, Стив допустит… изнасилование?

\- Да он может быть и согласен, чтобы вину свою воображаемую перед ним искупить… Но этот садист ведь…

\- ДОВОЛЬНО!!!

Громовой раскат приказа Капитана разнесся по всей комнате вслед за разбившейся стеклянной входной дверью. На пороге кабинета стоял разъяренный Стив, сжимающий кулаки и взглядом уже разделывающий Старка. Медленно он приблизился к Энтони, схватил его за грудки и встряхнул.

\- Если ты еще хоть раз скажешь о нем что-то подобное, я вырву тебе глотку. Ты меня понял? – зловеще прошипел он в лицо ошеломленного гения. – Это всех касается! – отступив на шаг, предупредил Роджерс. – Неосторожное слово в его сторону, косой взгляд – и вы будете иметь дело со мной! Хрупкий… - Стивен повернулся к Сэму. – А не этот ли хрупкий не далее, как вчера вытер тобой маты в тренировочном зале? А вам, директор, не мешало бы хоть изредка заглядывать в личные дела своих работников. Я уже давным-давно заполнил все необходимые формы, доводя до сведения отдела кадров степень близости наших с сержантом отношений.

Одарив собравшихся последним ледяным взглядом, он встал так, чтобы Баки оказался сразу за его плечом, и припечатал:

\- И к слову – он делает только то, о чем его прошу я сам.

И молча переплел их пальцы, взглядом говоря: «Я рядом…»

«…с тобой» закончил за него Баки, сжимая пальцы в ответ.


End file.
